


Useless

by supahnova



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Credence is a suffering boi, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, also tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supahnova/pseuds/supahnova
Summary: "I told you," Graves growled, violently yanking at the pendant hanging around Credence's neck, "Not to touch this unless you had the child."





	

This time was worse than the usual times. 

Credence stumbled away from the church, clutching his bloody hand. The rain on his face mixed with the tears, clinging to his eyelashes and pasting his hair against the nape of his neck. Finally, finally, he collapsed in the alleyway, the alleyway where Graves would find him, Graves would always find him there. He fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, his hands shaking violently. There it was, the symbol Graves had given him. Credence slid to the ground, knees drawn up against him, pressing the metal pendant to his lips, caressing it.  
"Please, help me, help me, help me," Credence mumbled, his lips numb with cold. He rocked back and forth, letting out a gasping sob.

"Credence."  
Credence looked up and Graves was there. Graves grabbed Credence by the collar and hoisted him up roughly. Credence misinterpreted the gesture, falling forward into Grave's arms, craving his touch, his affection, his approval-  
Graves roughly pushed him back against the alley wall, almost lifting him off the ground by his jacket lapels.  
"Where's the child?" Graves said in a low voice, his eyes cold and hard as steel.  
Credence blinked. He began to shake again.  
"Where's the child, Credence?" Graves' voice was dangerously low.  
"I-I- they're n-not here." Credence let out a sob.  
Suddenly, Graves slapped him across the face. Credence's head whipped to the side. Graves let go of his lapels and he stumbled slightly, his face burning.  
"I told you," Graves growled, violently yanking at the pendant hanging around Credence's neck, "Not to touch this unless you had the child."  
Credence kept his eyes trained on the ground.  
"LOOK at me, Credence."  
Graves grabbed Credence's chin, forcing his head up.  
"Don't disobey my orders again."  
"I-I'm sorry, sir, I won't."  
Graves let go of him.  
"Your mother beat you again?"  
"Yes."  
"Show me."  
Credence gave Graves his hand. Graves examined it, and hope glimmered in Credence's eyes.  
"I'm not going to heal this."  
The words felt like a blow.  
Graves placed a hand on Credence's cheek, stroking his face tenderly.  
"Only boys who follow orders deserve to be healed, don't you think?"  
"Yes, sir," Credence whispered. Graves was right. He didn't deserve his help. He was weak, useless.  
Graves ran his thumb over Credence's bottom lip, pulling his mouth slightly open. His breathing quickened, cheeks warming slightly. Graves' hands moved to Credence's neck, and he tipped his head back, eyes shut and lips slightly parted, as Graves' hands curled around his neck. And then, they were gone.  
"Will you be needing me tonight, sir?" Credence mumbled, keeping his eyes on the ground. Graves' eyes swept over his frame dismissively.  
"No."

Credence remembered the first time he had kissed a boy. Or, the first time a boy had kissed him. He confessed to his mother and she beat him, not just his hands, but his back, his legs, until he screamed and cried and swore on the lord that she had beat it out of him. 

The second time, he kissed a man, or a man kissed him, and it was Graves. He didn't tell his mother. 

Graves left him, shaking in the alleyway, drenched by the rain, useless and unknown to the world.

Credence didn't know how long he stayed in the alleyway, huddled against the wall. It could have been minutes, or it could have been hours after Graves left when someone found him and pulled his half-conscious body up and through a door hidden behind a cleverly placed poster board.


End file.
